


Covert Kisses

by SpinachArtichokeDitz



Series: Bridging the Gap [2]
Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, One Shot, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinachArtichokeDitz/pseuds/SpinachArtichokeDitz
Summary: “So many excuses today,” he purred, gazing into her alluring eyes as shadow concealed them. He pulled both of her gloved hands toward his chest, drawing her in closer. “Are you just trying to avoid me?”
Relationships: Frey/Leon (Rune Factory)
Series: Bridging the Gap [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083023
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Covert Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SketchWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchWitch/gifts).



> PLEASE NOTE: This can be read as a standalone piece, but it's part of my new Leon/Frey one shot collection, so I'd recommend reading Redeeming Qualities before you read this one!
> 
> *Another Secret Santa gift, this time for SketchWitch (the Queen Bee of the Rune Factory Fic Writers discord)! I hope this is adequate Frey fluff, as requested!* <3

“Geez,” he mumbled to himself when he sat up, roused by the sun’s harsh greeting as it shone through the window. He ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head, chuckling softly. His very first thought as he opened his eyes, even before he cursed the intrusive sun, had been Frey.

Each day for the past week, since he had shown her what they now referred to as their hideout, they had taken advantage of any opportunity to connect. Even if it was just for a few seconds, like a stolen kiss as they passed each other on an otherwise empty street, they took it. When she happened to be entering a building he was leaving or vice versa, the slightest brush of her fingers would leave him in a dreamy state for the following hour.

It was unfamiliar territory for both of them, so in view of others, they pretended nothing had changed. Once a single Selphian found out, the news would spread like wildfire, and they were acutely aware that endless attention--and questions--would inevitably follow. He didn’t have answers to many of those questions, at least not yet. Frey hadn’t pressured him, and for that he was grateful.

“You seem unusually distracted,” Arthur observed in his office later that morning. His tone was polite and nonintrusive, likely out of concern more than anything. He removed his thin-framed glasses just long enough to rub the bridge of his nose before replacing them. “Is everything all right?”

“I can’t complain,” Leon answered from the opposite end of the oaken desk, keeping his tone light. Truthfully, his mind was overburdened. Between thoughts of his new relationship with Frey and remnants of the past being unearthed, he was restless and unsure of how to cope.

The studious noble didn’t seem convinced, but he wasn’t liable to pry without good reason, so he merely nodded before resuming his work. Leon absentmindedly watched him carefully press a rather elaborate stamp to a sheet of embellished paper; the flawless imprint of black ink upon the stark white background was oddly satisfying.

Leon leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head and stretching languidly before refocusing his eyes on the letter in front of him. The elegant script was perfectly legible, despite the aged yellow paper it was inscribed upon. Warmth had bloomed in his chest when Kiel ecstatically shared it with him that morning; Leon hadn’t expected to see anything written in the ancient language ever again.

He hesitantly opened his mouth, surprised by his sudden, almost uncontainable desire to elaborate. Arthur must have noticed the change in his demeanor because he raised his head from the array of documents covering his desk, blond eyebrows arching curiously. “Is something the matter?”

“To be honest…,” he began, only to trail off as he noticed Arthur’s lips twitch with apparent amusement. “Hey! Don’t look so shocked by my choice of words.”

“Forgive my rudeness.” The blond clasped his hands beneath his chin, chuckling mildly. Even his laughs were disarmingly polite; it was no wonder that he handled trade negotiations so effortlessly. “Please, go on.”

“ _To be honest_ ,” Leon repeated, smirking and narrowing his eyes slightly. Once he was confident Arthur was taking him seriously, as evidenced by the noble’s dignified expression, he went on. “I’m struggling to comprehend the existence of this letter, and I felt similarly toward _A Recipe for Happiness_. I have this sense of… coalescence, like my past and present have been merged together, whereas before it seemed my life had been cleaved in two--each half suspended on opposite sides of a chasm.”

As he laid those thoughts bare, his melancholy gaze drifted across the office, settling on the ornamental globe Arthur used to determine trade routes. His mind was elsewhere, but he vaguely registered movement out of the corner of his eye--a familiar shade of mint green. Frey froze as she realized she was interrupting, but he continued to speak without pause, encouraging her to stay by meeting her eyes.

“To hold this tangible proof in my hands--that we lived, that we mattered… to have the privilege of bringing this person’s thoughts to light again, and to remember them so many years later… it’s humbling. It’s as if their words bridge the gap--centuries, if not a millennia after they were written.”

Frey had quietly moved to stand at the end of Arthur’s desk, and they were both regarding him with soft, pensive expressions. He rarely unveiled his innermost thoughts like this, but when he did, it was almost always in the presence of one or both of them. They were the only two he trusted to listen to him without murmurs of ‘I’m sorry’ followed by awkward silences. They didn’t pretend to understand, but neither did they brush his feelings aside by making a half-hearted apology.

“I always appreciate hearing your unique perspective, Leon.” Arthur’s smile was so genuine that it reached his crimson eyes. “You influence me to view things through an entirely different lens. Humbling, indeed.”

“So you've discovered something that’s written in the ancient language?” Frey’s eyes sparkled with interest, flicking between him and Arthur. “From before your time?”

“Kiel found it and brought it here this morning. Some people still utilized the ancient language during my time, even after the modern Selphian alphabet was adopted," he mused, "so this letter could feasibly be from my age... or it could be even older.”

  
“Wow, that’s amazing," she gushed, smiling at him so fondly that his heart clenched. "Have you read it yet?”

“Not yet. I’m going to entrust this to Arthur for now, even as eager as I am to translate it."

"We need to make a replica first, so we can safely preserve the original," the blond added for Frey's benefit.

“I’m so curious to know what it says. Will you let me know when you’re done?” she asked hopefully.

“Of course. By the way, do you still need my help?” He stared directly at her and subtly widened his eyes, maintaining a neutral expression. Frey was perfectly intelligent, but easily caught off guard during conversation, and he hoped his implication was clear. “I may be willing to relinquish a portion of my lunch break to you, if so.”

She hesitated for the slightest second, but Arthur had already resumed his work. He wasn’t paying them any attention, which was fortunate because a hint of color rose to her cheeks and she wore a tell-tale grin. She reacted to everything so honestly and transparently, and it was incredibly endearing--just not ideal when the situation called for covertness.

“Oh, um, yeah!” Regardless of who she was talking to, her tone usually bordered on ecstatic, so at least her enthusiasm didn’t draw any speculation. He liked to think that she was substantially more enthusiastic when it came to him, though. “If you don’t mind.”

“I do, but I’ll oblige you anyway,” he replied facetiously, for the sole purpose of seeing her reaction. He grinned when she shot him an exasperated look.

“If you mind, then why did you offer--”

“For the same reason I do anything.”

“To cause trouble?”

“You’re catching on.”

They said their farewells to Arthur for the time being, who remained focused on his task and barely acknowledged Frey’s reminder to eat lunch. If Porcoline didn’t insist on delivering meals straight to the noble’s desk, he may have withered down to his bones by that point. Even as a skeleton, he’d probably find a way to continue working.

“So... hey, you. How’s your day going?” he asked jovially, falling into step beside her on the street. The sky was overcast, hinting at evening showers and a refreshing interlude of cooler air. “I can tell you’ve been working hard. You’re even dirtier than you usually are by lunchtime.”

“I just finished harvesting dozens of pineapples,” she explained, no less energetic than if she’d been relaxing on the beach all morning. Then she huffed and added defensively, “Of course I’m looking a little rough after that, but thanks for pointing it out.”

“I’m not complaining,” he drawled, grinning as he watched her from the corner of his eye. He had to continually discourage himself from admiring her too openly. “In fact, with each additional layer of dirt, I find you even more becoming.”

“Well, unfortunately for you, I’m about to go wash it all off... so take a good look.” She giggled and pirouetted once, transitioning back into walking so seamlessly that he wondered if she had missed her calling as a dancer. He’d have to tease her about that later.

“Why don’t I just throw you in the lake again? That’s as good a bath as any, and one we can take together.” He shot her a covert wink and she instantly flushed, shaking her head.

“It’s not a real bath without soap! And anyway, I have to get some crafting done this afternoon,” she said, somewhat regretfully. 

He was surprised when she passed up the hotel entrance, but quickly realized it was intentional as she scanned their surroundings and grabbed his hand. She tugged him down the stone steps and around the corner of the stately building, where they were hidden from sight unless someone decided to use the telescopes.

“So many excuses today,” he purred, gazing into her alluring eyes as shadow concealed them. He pulled both of her gloved hands toward his chest, drawing her in closer. “Are you just trying to avoid me?”

“Oh, I was hoping you wouldn’t notice that,” she giggled, biting her lip. She was equal parts flirtatious and flustered, which he found absolutely irresistible, especially when the apples of her cheeks were so radiantly pink. Lowering their joined hands to her sides, she closed the distance between them.

“Talk about mixed signals…” He smirked as she expectantly lifted her delicate chin, and her eyelids were already drifting shut in anticipation. Impishly, he neglected to indulge her, even as she stood on her toes and squeezed his hands.

Green eyes snapped open and she scowled at him--the most endearing expression of aggravation he’d seen yet--and he lowered his head ever so slightly closer. His gaze roved over her shapely lips as she closed her eyes again, but still he didn’t comply.

  
When she opened her eyes for the second time, she looked considerably more peeved, glaring up at his smug face. She was a split second away from bolting to teach him a lesson, which he knew because he had similarly teased her two days before. He was aware of the warning signs as a result, and she was starting to display all of them: restless hands, volatile eyes, furrowed brows, and a rapidly intensifying pout.

She made an adorably frustrated sound in the back of her throat as he finally pressed his lips flush against hers, and he hummed with amusement. After no more than a few seconds, he gradually raised his head so their mouths separated bit by bit, then dragged his lips across hers. It felt more sensual than he anticipated, the way their lips briefly clung together, and she looked so starry-eyed that he mindlessly dipped his head again.

He didn’t expect her to kiss him quite so fervently. She wound her arms around his neck, coaxing his mouth open, and searing heat coursed through his veins. He planted his hands firmly on her waist to discourage them from exploring, which was becoming more and more difficult to resist with each passing day. He didn’t think she understood the extent of the effect she had on him; the sensations she elicited were overpowering.

“Are you always going to blush when I kiss you?” he teased, voice scarcely above a whisper when they parted for air.

“Are you always going to blush when I kiss _you_?” she responded in kind, playfully bumping their noses together.

“I’m not blushing _now_ ,” he insisted, but he actually wasn’t sure either way. It was warm enough that he couldn’t determine if his heated cheeks were a result of the temperature or the remarkable woman in his arms.

“I hate to break it to you…” She obviously didn’t hate it, judging by her cheeky grin as she threaded her fingers through his hair. “...But your cheeks are bright red.”

“We’re in the midst of summer,” he replied simply.

“Then why didn’t you turn red until just now?” She tilted her head to the side and raised her eyebrows as she smugly awaited his answer. Apparently she wasn’t going to drop the subject any time soon, probably because he was the one to bring it up.

He took a deep breath and sighed dramatically, giving her the impression that he was about to admit it, but then he quickly leaned back down and met her lips instead.

Her small frame melted into him again, muddling his senses, and he found himself cradling the back of her head to kiss her more deeply. Only because his hearing was--thankfully--exceptional did he sense someone opening the back door of the hotel. He yanked Frey’s arms from his neck just before the door swung open, breaking the kiss and avoiding discovery by a heart-stoppingly slim margin. Frey stumbled backward half a step, breathless and red-cheeked.

“Frey! Leon!” Xiao Pai’s mouth fell open in surprise as she clumsily descended the wooden steps, carrying a large, bulky container. Predictably, she teetered and nearly dropped it before she managed to set it heavily on the ground next to her. “To find you here is unexpected. What are you doing?”

“Well, I was about to kiss her, but you have impeccable timing,” he replied breezily, noticing Frey’s shoulders stiffen. She was definitely wondering what the hell he was playing at. “The princess is spared for the time being.”

“Oh! Had I been aware, this chore could have waited for another time. Although, if Frey has been spared from Leon’s charms… that is a good thing, yes?” Xiao Pai was clearly perplexed, frowning as her brows knit together.

“I wouldn’t say it’s necessarily a _good thing_.” He held his hands out to his sides and stepped forward, preparing to reel off an improvised list--the pros and cons of said charms. 

“Y-yeah! It’s a good thing,” Frey interrupted, shooting him a pointed look, and he responded with a mischievous tilt of his lips. “Thanks, Xiao Pai.”

“Sure! Until he leaves you alone, I will stand here.” Xiao Pai smiled cheerfully, then took on a more serious expression as she waved him away, causing her long white sleeves to flap around comically. “Shoo, Leon, shoo! Leave Frey alone!”

“Hey, you don’t have to treat me like a stray animal, you know,” he groaned. He crossed his arms over his chest defensively and glowered at the shorter woman, who--since he hadn’t budged an inch--began shooing him more dramatically. She narrowed her hazel eyes and wore a concentrated frown.

“You do have the ears and the personality to match,” Frey giggled, pressing a hand to her grinning mouth. His left eye twitched involuntarily as he aimed his glare at her, wondering how lips that were so sweet only moments ago could speak against him so readily.

“Yes!” Xiao Pai exclaimed happily. She must have finally realized her exaggerated arm movements were doing nothing to drive him away, because she dropped her hands to her sides. “I am reminded suddenly of a stray puppy that mama found--”

“I do live _right here_ , in case the both of you have forgotten,” he mumbled dejectedly, flattening his ears. His tail flicked back and forth in irritation, sweeping the cobblestones.

“Sorry, Frey. My tactics do not appear to have been effective.” Xiao Pai looked apologetic as she threw her hands up in defeat.

“Uhm, no, that’s okay,” Frey responded hastily and with a reassuring smile. She glanced meaningfully at him as she added, “I can handle him myself. I’m about to come take a bath, so I’ll see you in a minute.”

“Okay, if you’re sure. Leon, behave.”

“What the--hmph. I’ll act as I see fit. Be careful on those stairs; I’m not going to bother breaking your fall like I normally do.”

“Ah! Please accept my apology.” She rubbed the nape of her neck sheepishly. “I may still need your help at times.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Thank you!” Xiao Pai chirped as she haphazardly emptied the bin into a larger trash receptacle near the door. “I’ll make you some tea later as an offering of peace.”

“Ah, that’s not necessary.” The last time she served him tea, she spilled it all over his lap; it was the only time he appreciated her inability to heat the water to an acceptable temperature.

“Some of mama’s stew, then?” she offered hopefully.

“That will do.” He’d make sure to serve it up himself. Unlike Xiao Pai’s tea, Lin Fa’s stew was always scalding hot. It was pretty good, though, as long as she didn’t forget she had already seasoned it… multiple times.

“Okay! I’ll let you know when she makes another batch… oh, but I guess the stew will tell you itself,” she said as she opened the door.

“Are you... suggesting that the stew is sentient?” He raised a brow quizzically when she crossed the threshold and turned back around to face him. Xiao Pai worded things strangely more often than not, but this was on an entirely new level.

“Leon, you are aware that stew cannot talk, yes?” she asked, like he was the unreasonable one. She even seemed concerned for his mental capacity.

“It can’t? Ah, what a relief.” He thought the sarcasm in his voice was obvious, but she looked shocked and amazed, as evidenced by the way her jaw dropped.

“Frey, Leon still has much to learn since he woke up.”

“Yes, he does,” Frey readily agreed, snickering.

“I only meant that the aroma of the stew would alert him to its presence. We must look out for him,” Xiao Pai added worriedly, waving before she pulled the door shut behind her.

“A stray animal… talking stew... my pride is wounded; my reputation is tarnished,” he grumbled testily as Frey dissolved into a fit of laughter.

“That’s what you get for teasing me so much… and for telling Xiao Pai you were going to kiss me!” She reigned in her giggles and leveled him with a wide-eyed, incredulous look. “I thought we were being secretive for now.”

“We are,” he responded smoothly, and she was clearly doubtful. “No one will ever believe that I’m telling the truth outright.”

“That’s a good point, actually.” She sighed wearily and rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t conceal the fondness in her expression. “Anyway, I’m going to head inside and clean up.”

She reached out to hug him but he sidestepped her, then plopped his hand on top of her head and held her in place. He chuckled as she swung her fists fruitlessly, unable to strike him effectively due to the significant length of his arms. She growled in frustration.

“Grrr, you don’t play fair.” Pouting adorably, she tugged his hand off her head and huffed, but her irritation didn’t last long. She clasped her hands behind her back and shifted her weight. “Will I see you later?”

“That depends on how long it takes me to lick the aforementioned wounds… you know, since I am a stray and all, and that’s what strays instinctively do,” he replied sourly.

“Look at you sulk,” she giggled, causing his frown to deepen. “You need to get a taste of your own medicine every once in a while.”

“I just want another taste of _you_ ,” he murmured, cupping her cheek, and he heard her breath hitch. He gazed into her captivated eyes as he leaned down, trailing his fingers along her jaw until he was grasping her chin. Their noses were just shy of touching and her eyelashes were fluttering against her cheeks when he abruptly stood to his full height, dropping his hands to his sides and winking brazenly. “But, I guess we’ll have to revisit this later. Enjoy your bath.”

He ruffled her twintails and happily sauntered away, swaying his tail as he hummed a lilting tune. He couldn’t resist glancing back over his shoulder, and when he did, she shot him a petulant look and stuck her tongue out. It was no easy feat to continue walking, but he chuckled mirthfully to himself as he headed to Porcoline’s for a quick lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing pure fluff and silliness; I should do this more often. I hope y'all enjoyed it, and especially you, Sketch! Thanks for bringing all of us at RFFW together! <3


End file.
